Some printing devices include a printhead or pen that is configured to controllably direct drops of ink(s) or other like printing fluid(s) towards a sheet of paper or other like print medium. The inks or printing fluids are typically supplied by to the printhead by a fluid delivery system. Some fluid delivery systems are located “on-axis” with the printhead while others also include “off-axis” components. The fluid delivery system may include, for example, one or more containers that act as reservoirs to supply the fluids to the printhead through one or more fluidic channels.
In certain printing devices, the fluid delivery system is configured to maintain a backpressure force on the printing fluid so as to prevent the printing fluid from simply draining out through the ejection nozzles of the printhead. Accordingly, as the printing fluid is ejected during printing the fluid delivery system is usually configured to adapt to the reduced volume of printing fluid in some manner so as to maintain the backpressure force within applicable limits. For example, some fluid delivery systems include foam or other like capillary members within an on-axis container. The foam acts like a sponge in holding the printing fluid while also allowing the fluid to be used for printing. The capillary action of the foam provides the backpressure force. As the printing fluid is consumed air is allowed to enter into the container and into the foam.
In other exemplary printing devices, the printing fluid is delivered from on-axis and/or off-axis containers that do not include foam. Some of these containers include a bag-accumulator arrangement or the like that provides the desired backpressure force. Some of these containers include a bubbler feature that is configured to allow air to bubble into the container through the printing fluid to maintain the desired backpressure force. Some off-axis implementations also include additional containers adjacent the printhead.
In some implementations, a pump may also be provided to move the printing fluid in one or both directions between the container and the printhead.
Bubbling air through the printing fluid may cause significant foaming or froth development. Bidirectional pumping may spread such froth within the system.
There is a need for cost efficient methods and apparatuses that can control the flow of printing fluid between the container and the printhead without increasing the development and/or spreading of froth.